Love is you
by crazyrabbitxx
Summary: Aku ingin kau menyadari aku disini. Aku selalu bersama mu. Jatuh cintalah padaku.


Author : Crazyrabbitxx

Title : Love Is You

Genre : romance

Ratting : PG-16

Cast : Shin Hee Rin (OC) | Park Jimin (BTS)

Support Cast : Nara (OC)

LOVE IS YOU

Shin Hee Rin's POV

"Pulanglah. Jangan menungguku lagi. Cepatlah pulang!" ucapku pada seorang namja sambil mendorongnya pergi. Tetapi namja ini hanya diam dan kembali pada posisinya semula. "Jebaal.. Pulanglah. Ne?" aku memelas. Tetapi dia hanya menggeleng. "Terserah kau saja. Aku mau bekerja." Aku kembali ke dalam toko.

Hari sudah semakin larut tapi namja babo itu masih saja duduk manis di depan teras toko hingga toko tutup. Seluruh pegawai sudah pulang hanya tersisa aku dan Nara yang terakhir untuk membersihkan toko. Sudah menjadi tugas kami menjadi yang paling akhir pulang untuk membersihkan toko, selain itu kami juga bisa menikmati secangkir coklat panas gratis sepuasnya.

"Dia menunggumu lagi?" tanya Nara aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk saja?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini aku menggeleng. "Kasihan sekali. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?" aku terdiam kemudian meminum coklat panasku pelan. "Kau jahat sekali.. Eoh? Ada telepon..." aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Nara. "Hee Rin-ah. Aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Nara sambil mencium pipiku aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ajak dia masuk.. Annyeong~" Nara pun pergi. Ku lihat dia melambai pada namja babo itu.

Kini toko benar-benar sepi. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas namja itu dari kaca yang berembun. Terlihat samar dia duduk di depan teras kedinginan. Aku terus memperhatikannya, ternyata payung yang kuberikan tak ia buka. Aku bosan melihatnya selalu seperti itu. Aku pun datang menghampirinya.

"Jimin-ssi. Jika payung itu tidak terbuka, kalau begitu pintu ini saja yang terbuka." ucapku datar. Kulihat dia tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengikutiku masuk ke dalam took dan menutup pintu. Dia pun langsung duduk di kursiku, aku pun duduk di kursi Nara.

"Haa.. Haa.. Hattchii!~" namja babo itu, jeongmal baboji. Aku hanya tersenyum ringan melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Tiba-tiba dia mengambil cangkirku dan meminumnya hingga habis. "Berikan lagi~~" ucapnya padaku sambil mengulurkan cangkir kosongnya, aku pun mengisinya dan mengantarkan kembali padanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini lagi? Wae? Kali ini lebih ekstrim, diluar salju sedang turun dengan deras. Bagaimana jika kau sakit?" aku menatapnya dalam.

"Karena menunggumu. Jika aku sakit, tentu kau yang akan merawat." jawabnya polos sambil terus meminum coklat panas dariku.

"Kau! Keras kepala sekali yah?" aku memukul ringan kepalanya, di hanya meringis. "Mana sudi aku merawatmu." jawabku kesal. Kulihat dia malah tersenyum. Manis sekali.. Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan?!

Selesai merapikan toko roti mungil di ujung jalan ini aku mengganti baju dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu toko aku pun berjalan pulang. Karena hanya ada satu payung aku dan Jimin pun harus berbagi. Kami menyusuri jalanan kota yang semakin sepi. Sekarang pukul 09.44 kulihat di jamku.

Sebelum aku menyeberangi jalan aku berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Jimin. "Jimin-ssi. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Gomapseumnida~ Sudah menungguku hari ini, lagi. Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomapseumnida." Ucapku sambil menunduk kecil.

"Aku bisa menemanimu lagi. Akan kuantar kau pulang." ucap Jimin melangkah maju, tapi kutahan langkahnya dengan tanganku di dadanya. "Aku bisa-" "Jibe kaja!" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Park Jimin's POV

"Yay! Akhirnya kita sampai di 'Home Sweet Home'. Jajjan~" ucapku sambil menunjuk rumah yeojachinguku atau lebih tepatnya yang aku akui sebagai yeojachingu. Hehe

"Gomapseumnida.. Keundae, mianhae sudah merepotkanmu."

"Jangan sungkan.." tambahku, dia membalas tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah aku pun mengikutinya. Saat dia membuka pintu tiba-tiba dia langsung menutup pintu aku malah menabrak pintunya dan membuatnya kaget.

"Mwoya?! Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Masuk ke rumah." jawabku sambil melangkah masuk tapi dia tahan.

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah mengantarku. Sekarang kau bisa pulang. Ini sudah malam."

"Tentu saja menginap. Hari sudah malam bukan?" jawabku santai. "MWO?!" teriaknya, aku hanya tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah melewatinya sementara dia hanya terbengong.

"Andwae! Maldo andwae! Pergi! Cepat pergi! Kau harus pulaang." Hee Rin berusaha mendorongku keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi aku tetap berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Kau sudah gila? Ini sudah malam, sekarang sudah pukul 10.25. Kau tidak boleh menginap di rumah seorang yeoja yang tinggal sendiri." jelasnya dengan panik tapi aku hanya menatapnya.

"Maka dari itu.. Ini sudah malam kan? Jika ada yang menculikku··· Eotteokhae?" ucapku sambil menatapnya dan memberikan jurus mautku yaitu puppy-eyes dan senyuman aegyoku. Dia bengong sesaat melihat tingkahku akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya sambil menghela nafas besar. "Semoga Tuhan memberkati.." ucapnya samar, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengikutinya setelah menutup pintu.

End POV

Jimin melihat ke sekeliling mengamati setiap sudut, rumah yang mungil tapi bersih dan rapi, wangi pula, batinnya. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Kau pasti mengejek rumahku kan?" tanya Hee Rin yang membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

"Aniya. Keundae.. Aku suka rumahmu. Rumah ini kecil-" Hee Rin menatapku. "Ah. Maksudku mungil tapi bersih, rapi, dan wangi seperti dirimu. Seperti berada di rumah sendiri."

"Jinjja? Bilang saja jika rumahku ini tidak seperti rumahmu yang megah itu. Jangan berpura-pura memuji begitu."

"Eoh. Aniyaa.. Dibandingkan rumah yang besar tapi sepi, lebih baik rumah kecil tapi hangat penuh dengan cinta." Jimin menghirup udara di dalam rumah merasakan wanginya. "Iya kan?" tambahnya sambil memegang dagu Hee Rin dan tersenyum manis, Hee Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi dimana kita akan tidur?" "Kita?! Apa maksudmu kita?" Hee Rin terkejut, tp Jimin hanya menatapnya polos.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan tidur bersama kan? Kulihat hanya ada satu ruangan dan satu tempat tidur." balas Jimin sambil melihat ke arah kasur lipat di atas lemari yang memang hanya ada satu. Hee Rin pun terlihat sedikit shock.

"Selamat malam~" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Hee Rin. Hee Rin hanya diam, dia tampak gugup. Ia pun langsung membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hee Rin.

Hee Rin masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa was-was karena ada seorang namja di balik tubuhnya yang sedang tidur bersamanya. Berbeda dengan Jimin dia belum juga tidur karena dia terlalu senang karena bisa satu selimut dengan yeoja yang dia sukai.

Jimin terus saja menatap punggung Hee Rin. Tidak ada habisnya ia tersenyum memandangi punggung itu. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh punggung indah itu, tapi ia takut jika Hee Rin akan salah paham dan berpikir macam-macam yang kemudian pasti mengusirnya.

Selain itu Jimin pun sesekali cekikikan dan tersenyum bodoh melihat dirinya memakai piyama milik Hee Rin yang berwarna baby blue. Sesekali ia mencium lengan bajunya seperti maniak karena aromanya parfum Hee Rin.

'_Aku pasti sudah gila. Aku berada di rumah Hee Rin bahkan tidur dengannya, dan aku memakai piyamanya. Hihi'_

Hee Rin masih belum bisa tidur, apalagi ia mendengar tawa kecil Jimin di balik punggungnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang Jimin tertawakan. Tapi yang dia lihat malah wajah Jimin tepat di depan wajahnya yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Hee Rin pun langsung duduk dan mengatur nafasnya diikuti Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Shin Hee Rin's POV

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau pasti berpikiran yadong yah? Pasti ada yadong disini." tanyaku berentetan sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Ya~ Apoo.. Aniya. Aku tidak memikirkan yadong. Aku tersenyum karena ini semua terasa lucu dan menyenangkan. Seperti mimpi saja bisa tidur berdua denganmu." jawabnya manis sambil terus menggosok kepalanya yang kupukul tadi.

Aku melihatnya terpaku dan tampaknya Jimin sadar aku menatapanya dan itu membuatku salah tingkah. Aku pun langsung tidur kembali membelakanginya.

"Hee Rin-ah. Kenapa? Oh iya. Aku kira dari tadi kau sudah tidur." tanya Jimin sambil tidur kembali.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa tidur." ucapku kebingungan sambil merebahkan tubuhku kembali.

"Kau harus tidur. Kau besok masih harus bekerja kan?" ucapnya padaku lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Jaljayo~ Mimpi indah! " ucapnya lagi kemudian mencium kepalaku dari belakang.

Aku berusaha untuk bisa tidur setelah dia mencium kepalaku. Terselip senyum di sudut bibirku.

Pagi ini terasa sangat hangat. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terasa hanya hawa dingin yang langsung menusuk ke dalam tulang. Tapi kali ini benar-benar hangat juga nyaman, menyenangkan bisa seperti ini terus.

Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan sambil mendengus sesekali. Sesaat aku belum menyadari yang terjadi semalam. Tapi semuanya kembali jelas saat aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku tertidur di lengan Jimin sambil memeluknya dan Jimin pun tengah memelukku.

"YA! Mwoya ige? Kenapa aku tidur bersamamu? Kenapa kau dan aku berpelukan. Andwae!" ucapku sambil memisahkan tangannya dari tubuhku. Kemudian duduk.

"Hoooaaamm~~ Kau sudah bangun." balas Jimin santai.

"YA! Baboji! Bangun!" aku memukul tubuh Jimin tapi Jimin hanya tertawa kemudian bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hey~ Tenanglah.. Kau lupa ya apa yang kita lakukan semalam? Eoh?" godanya menatapku nakal.

"Mwoya?!" aku memukul lengannya.

"Perlu ku ingatkan?"

"Eung~~ Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam. Babo! Kau hanya menginap di rumahku itu saja." balasku, aku pun memukulinya lagi tapi lagi-lagi Jimin hanya tertawa dan berusaha menghindar.

"Ya. Hentikan itu jagiya. Apoo~" ucap Jimin yang membuatku berhenti memukulnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ucapku dengan memukul kepalanya keras. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Aku berpelukan dengan Jimin? Rasanya memang hangat dan menyenangkan. Selama ini belum ada yang namja yang memelukku seperti itu. Kenapa hal semacam ini bisa terjadi? Apa ini boleh? Dia siapa dan aku siapa memangnya? Sudahlah. Abaikan.

"Kenapa pipimu merah begitu? Seperti kepiting." ujar Jimin mengangetkanku. Sepertinya karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi wajahku memerah, ditambah Jimin memegang pipiku. Ternyata Jimin memperhatikanku dari tadi.

"Aniya.. Hanya.." jawabku gugup Jimin menatapku.

Aku pun berdiri dan mengambil selimut yang mulai dipakai Jimin untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi. Aku menarik selimut itu kasar dan mengibaskannya. Jimin tampak kaget aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menariknya tiba-tiba?" ucapnya sambil melingkarkan tangan di lututnya.

"Ya! Bangunlah! Ini sudah siang, segera rapikan tempat tidurnya." ucapku sambil melipat selimut kemudian meletakkan di atas lemari.

Jimin pun melipat kasur kemudian aku mengambilnya untuk aku letakkan di atas lemari tetapi sepertinya aku tidak cukup tinggi untuk menjangkaunya. Aku hampir terjatuh tapi Jimin dengan cepat menangkap tubuhku dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan kirinya memegang kasur lipatku.

Deg deg.. Deg deg..

Kami hanya saling bertatapan beberapa saat.

"Aigoo.. Ini berat sekali.." dia pun melepaskanku kemudian membantuku meletakkan kasur lipatku. Setelah itu kami tak berani bertatapan lama.

End POV

Hee Rin dan Jimin pun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka setelah merapikan diri. Mereka menyiapkan sarapan di dapur kecil Hee Rin. 2 gelas susu dan 2 piring roti isi. Mereka membuat sarapan kali ini terasa jauh lebih spesial meskipun sederhana tapi sikap romantis Jimin yang menambahkan lilin di tengah sarapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Ini hanyalah sebuah sarapan." ucap Hee Rin sambil hendak meniup lilinnya, tapi di tahan Jimin yang membungkam mulut Hee Rin dengan tangannya.

"Jangan ditiup. Karena itu.. Jangan biarkan ini jadi hanya sarapan. Ne." jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum '_gummy smil__e_'. Hee Rin pun melepaskan tangan Jimin dan memberikan death glare ke arah Jimin.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu." Hee Rin pun memakan roti isinya juga meminum susunya sampai habis tidak tersisa. "Aku sudah selesai."

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Hee Rin hendak pergi tapi Jimin memberi kode bahwa ada sisa susu di bibir Hee Rin, tapi Hee Rin tidak mengerti. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan melempar kode. Karena lelah dengan yang mereka lakukan Jimin pun memajukan wajahnya mendekati Hee Rin yang membuat Hee Rin memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya namun segera ditarik oleh Jimin.

"Ada bekas susu di bibirmu. Dan itu sayang sekali." ucap Jimin. Ia pun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hee Rin membuat Hee Rin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

Dapat Hee Rin rasakan bibir lembut Jimin mulai membelai lembut bibirnya membersihkan sisa susu di bibir Hee Rin. Tapi Hee Rin langsung mendorong Jimin menjauh.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Hee Rin mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Aku hanya membantumu menghabiskan susu di bibirmu." jawab Jimin santai.

"KAU! Sungguh tidak sopan, kau tahu? Jezz!" ucap Hee Rin akan memukul Jimin. "Sudahlah aku mau pergi kerja. Kau juga segeralah pergi dari sini!" balas Hee Rin ketus kemudian meniup lilin.

Ia mengambil tas dan memakai sepatunya. Jimin menegak habis susunya dan segera mengejar Hee Rin. "Ya. Tunggu!" Jimin mengejar Hee Rin setelah mengunci rumah.

Shin Hee Rin's POV

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju tempat kerjaku. Langkahnku semakin cepat melihat jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 07.35 dan 25 menit lagi toko akan dibuka agar karyawan bisa masuk pastinya. Aku harus segera sampai.

Aku terus berlari sambil mencoba melupakan semua kejadian pagi ini. Jika saja aku tidak mengijinkannya menginap, lalu tidur berdua dengannya, membuat sarapan bersamanya dan akhirnya aku harus berciuman dengannya. Tidak itu bukan ciuman! Aku memukul kepalaku.

"Aaaarrgghhh~~~!" teriakku kesal.

Park Jimin's POV

Aku terus mengejar Hee Rin sambil terengah-engah dan memanggil Hee Rin tapi Hee Rin tidak juga menoleh. Entah dia tidak mendengar atau tidak mau mendengar.

"Ya! Hee Rin-ah. Ya! Shin Hee Rin! Tunggulah~" ucapku mengejarnya. "Ya! Berhentilah. Ini kuncimu. Ya. Shin Hee Rin." aku menyodorkan kunci yang kupegang. Tapi Hee Rin malah berlari semakin kencang.

"Ya! Ini masih pagi·· Tapi kau·· Sudah berhasil membuatku·· Berkeringat·· Dan Kelelahan·· Hosh.. Hosh.." sungguh melelahkan mengejar gadis yang ku sukai, aku terengah-engah dengan menundukkan tubuhku.

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan toko, meskipun ini masih pagi tapi keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhku, wajahku memerah, bahkan nafasku hampir putus dibuatnya. Kencang juga yeoja ini berlari, dia juga memiliki tubuh yang kuat. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang.. Maaf, tetapi toko masih tutup." Ucap salah seorang pegawai.

"Aku datang mencari Shin Hee Rin." Ucapku.

"Nde?" pegawai itu sedikit terkejut dan menatap ke arah lain yaitu Hee Rin.

Kulihat Hee Rin langsung menoleh menatapku kemudian membuang muka. "Kenapa kau disini? Pulanglah." ucapnya mengacuhkanku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." ucapku sambil memberikan kuncinya. "Kau pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku."

Dia pun mengambil kuncinya dan menyimpan di sakunya. Dan memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya agar aku segera pergi dari toko. Tidak lama kemudian para karyawan yang lain datang termasuk Kim Nara sahabat Hee Rin.

"Annyeonghaseyo~~ Mwoya ige? Kenapa belum rapi? Ya, Shin Hee Rin kau terlambat? Eoh, Jimin-ssi kau disini. Sepagi ini?" sapa Nara.

"Mianhae. Tadi aku ada sedikit masalah." Balas Hee Rin sambil melirik tajam ke arahku, aku hanya tersenyum.

Seluruh karyawan toko termasuk merapikan toko. Karena merasa tidak enak aku ikut membantu merapikan toko.

"Jajjann~~ Sudah selesai. Sekarang toko siap dibuka."ucapku pada seluruh karyawan sambil menunjukkan gummy smileku.

Aku pun membalik tulisan 'close' di depan pintu toko menjadi 'open'. 5 menit... 10 menit... 15 menit... Kami menunggu, akhirnya da seorang pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat datang.. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap beberapa karyawan bersamaan.

Kebetulan aku berdiri berada di dekat pintu sehingga pelanggan itu pun meminta bantuanku. "Bisakah kau memberikanku roti yang mengenyangkan untuk kubawa bekal." ucapnya. Aku menoleh kearah Nara yang biasanya ini adalah tugasnya, ketika Nara akan maju aku memberikan isyarat dengan tanganku 'serahkan saja padaku'.

"Ah, nona. Aku tau roti yang cocok untukmu. Ini dia, roti gandum dengan isi tuna dan sosis di dalamnya. Cocok dibawa bekal." ucapku sambil memberikan roti isi itu pada nona tadi.

"Ne. Aku ambil ini dua.." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya.

"Gamsahamnida~~~ Silahkan datang kembali." Aku melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyum manisku.

"Kau cocok sekali menjadi pelayan disini. Baru hari pertama tapi kau sudah membuat beberapa pelanggan senang." ucap Nara menggodaku, aku tersipu mendengarnya.

"Jinjja. Kalau begitu aku bisa membantu kalian disini kan?"

"Andwae! Disini tidak membutuhkan karyawan tambahan. Kau pulang saja." Hee Rin langsung menolak. "Sekalipun hanya membantu tidak perlu repot-repot, orang tuamu pasti sedang mencari mencari anaknya yang hilang. Pulang saja."

Aku sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan Hee Rin.

Kling..

"Selamat datang.." ucap seorang karyawan saat pintu terbuka.

"Tuan muda Jimin. Orang tua anda telah mengkhawatirkan anda semalaman. Sebaiknya anda segera pulang." ucap seorang ajudan, pasti suruhan appa untuk mencariku.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk. Pulanglah!" ucapku mengusirnya.

"Aniyo! Urusanmu sudah selesai disini. Kau pulang saja." Aku menatap Hee Rin. Apa sungguh dia tidak menyukai ku? "Ya! Ahjussi. Bawa dia pulang. Jangan biarkan dia kabur lagi."

Aku menyerahkan celemek yang ku pakai kepada Nara.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan. Sampai jumpa lagi.." aku pun berpamitan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

Aku melihat sekilas wajah Hee Rin. Dia tampak menyesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyibukkan diri di kasir.

Shin Hee Rin's POV

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan ini aku merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku. Entahlah.. Aku merasa ada yang aneh setiap kali aku melakukan sesuatu. Setiap kali aku melihat keluar kaca toko aku merasa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya ada disana tapi hilang begitu saja.

Tak kusadari aku telah melamun sedari tadi. Bahkan saat melayani pelanggan aku tidak begitu konsentrasi. Aku terus memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi tidak tahu itu apa.

"YA! SHIN HEE RIN! ADA APA?!" ucap Nara mengagetkanku. Aku pun langsung membungkam mulutnya. "Sssstt.. Ada apa denganmu berteriak seperti itu." Nara melepaskan tanganku.

"Kau ini yang kenapa. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihatmu terus saja melamun saat bekerja. Kau bisa dipecat jika bos tau." jelas Nara padaku, aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja.. Jangan khawatirkan aku." ucapku lemah berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Hee Rin-ah. Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau pulang saja. Aku sudah mengijinkanmu kok." ucap Nara memegang pundakku.

"Aku bilang tidak apa.." ujarku meyakinkan Nara.

"Pulanglah!" Nara memberikanku tatapan dingin. Dia melepaskan celemek dan mendorongku pergi, aku tersenyum.

Aku pun mengganti bajuku dan berpamitan kepada semuanya.

"Nara-ya. Mianhae, sudah merepotkanmu. Gomawo, sudah mengertiku. Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong~"

"Sebaiknya jangan langsung pulang. Pergilah main dulu. Gunakan waktumu untuk bersenang-senang." bisik Nara. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Annyeong~" aku melambai dan keluar dari toko.

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Begitu menyegarkan. Aku rasa aku memang memang mebutuhkan sedikit bersenang untuk membebaskan pikiranku. Kita lihat saja nanti

Di perjalanan aku masih sedikit dirundung perasaan yang campur aduk. Aku bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku. Nara bilang dia tau apa yang kurasakan. Tapi dia tidak mau memberi-tahuku. Dasar Hee Rin babo.

Cukup lama berjalan-jalan aku pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di game center saja. Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh uang yang ku bawa hari ini disini. Bersenang-senang dan berusaha menghilangkan kegalauanku.

Aku pun mencoba seluruh permainan yang ada. Yang terakhir.. Dance machine! Demi menghilangkan stresku aku akan bermain dengan sempurna. Aku pun memilih yang paling susah dengan tempo cepat.

Permainan dimulai aku pun memulai permainan ini dengan bagus tidak ada gerakan yang terlewat hingga babak kedua. Di babak ketiga aku memulai lagi dengan sebuah lagu yang katanya cukup sulit ditaklukan, tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku pun mencobanya.

Ada beberapa gerakan yang terlewat, tidak masalah bagiku selama masih bisa mengimbangi. Aku pun terus bermain sampai keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuhku. Dan... Finish! Hasilnya luar biasa, nilai yang cukup tinggi. Aku pun meloncat kegirangan melupakan kegalauanku.

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

"Daebak! Itu hebat sekali. Uri dancing machine.." ucap seorang namja di belakangku yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Aku menatap namja itu terdiam.

Park Jimin's POV

"Jimin-ssi.." ucapnya pelan ketika melihatku.

"Kau libur? Kalu begitu.. Kaja!" ucapku kemudian menarik tangannya untuk ikut denganku. "Eodiga?" Aku sedikit heran, kenapa dia tidak mengelak. Tapi itu bagus artinya.

"Jajjan.. Kita sudah sampai. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mengajakmu kesini. Memakan eskrim bersama di taman ini." ucapku ketika kami sampai di sebuah taman tidak jauh dari kota. "Duduklah disana, aku akan membeli eskrim untuk kita." aku pergi membeli eskrim dan Hee Rin pergi duduk di tempat yang kutunjuk tadi.

Aku membeli eskrim pada seorang penjual eskrim di taman, dari sini aku bisa melihat Hee Rin karena memang tidak terlalu jauh. Hee Rin tampak berbeda, dia tidak seperti biasanya. Dia lebih diam, hanya sesekali tersenyum melihat anak kecil yang bermain di sekitar taman.

Setelah aku mendapatkan eskrim pesananku, aku segera kembali membwa eskrim kesukaannya. Greentea milik Hee Rin dan Bubble Gum milikku.

"Ini eskrimmu." ucapku sambil menyerahkan eskrimnya. "Kau libur? Kenapa ada di luar begini?" tanyaku sambil makan eskrimku. Hee Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus memakan eskrimnya. "Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku hanya disuruh pulang." jawabnya enteng.

"Mwo? Kau dipecat?" aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Hee Rin hanya menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Apa kau sakit? Waeyo?" tanyaku terus-terusan sambil menggoncangkan tubuhnya.

"Sikkeuro~ Kenapa kau terus bertanya begitu?" balasnya dengan malas.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Karena kau memberikan jawaban yang menggantung seperti itu." ucapku sambil menyentuh pipinya yang langsung ditampis olehnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Keunyang.. Banyak yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Dan sepertinya itu mengganggu pekerjaan. Karena itu Nara meminta ijin agar sebaiknya aku pulang saja." jelas Hee Rin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Entah. Mungkin kau?" jawabnya lirih.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku? Dia memikirkan diriku?

"YA! eskrimmu jatuh. Baboji." Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. "Ini. Makan eskrimku saja. Kau suka sekali eskrim kan?" dia menyodorkan eskrimnya padaku.

Aku tetap saja hanya bisa menatapnya. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku kira dia tidak akan pernah memikirkanku, karena dia selalu menolakku. Tapi dugaanku benar suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan mencariku. Aku segera saja memeluknya. Tapi..

BLEP!

"MWOYA! Apa yang aku lakukan? Lihatlah! Bajuku kotor.." ucapnya marah-marah mendorongku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya marah-marah sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Akhirnya.." ucapku lirih membantu Hee Rin membersihkan baju kami. Hee Rin mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku. "Kau menyadari keberadaanku. Kau merindukanku. Akhirnya.. Kau..."

"Mwo? Wae?" tanyanya bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum

"Selama ini. Aku menunggumu untuk mencariku dan kini kau bilang kau memikirkanku." "aku juga sudah tau bahwa selama ini kau mencari-cariku di depan tokomu. Kau tampak kebingungan melihat sesuatu yang hilang disana. Kau mencariku kan? Tapi.. hanya saja kau tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Kau... Memang sengaja melakukan ini?"

"Tidak." "Kau jahat sekali." ucapnya sambil memukuli tubuhku tapi aku hanya tersenyum.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat karena aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku bemar-benar rindu dengan wajahnya yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Rindu dengan aroma khas dari tubuhnya yang wangi.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar betapa berartinya diriku. Aku hanya melihatmu.. Aku akan menunggumu.. Sebenarnya, aku sangat lelah. Tapi aku terlalu menyukaimu. Ak sangat mencintaimu. Setiap kali aku ingin berhenti, wajahmu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam ingatanku." Hee Rin hanya terdiam. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menempelkan dahiku pada dahinya.

Aku merasakan airmata menetes. Aku melihat wajah Hee Rin. Dia menangis? Kenapa?

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

"Tidak. Aku sangat bahagia. Tapi, kenapa kau begitu jahat meniggalkanku begitu? Tidak adakah cara yang lebih baik. Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Tiba-tiba Hee Rin memelukku dan menumpahkan semua airmatanya di bahuku. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Jangan pergi."

"Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Aku meletakkan tanganku di pipi Hee Rin. "Saranghae~ Neoman SARANGHAE!" aku tersenyum mengecup keningnya.

"Nado saranghae."

~END~


End file.
